


First Night

by Anaredrina



Series: Serendipity [2]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Post-Resident Evil 2, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:21:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28345326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaredrina/pseuds/Anaredrina
Summary: You arrive back home with Leon, and settle in, maybe a bit closer than one would usually expect for a room mate.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy & Reader, Leon S. Kennedy & You, Leon S. Kennedy/Reader, Leon S. Kennedy/You
Series: Serendipity [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988086
Kudos: 16





	First Night

You scoffed and rolled your eyes, only slightly miffed at what he just called you. He's definitely the naive type. Maybe an over-achiever as well. 

He laid his palms atop your hands, and was briefly caught off guard by just how small they were, but he continued. “I'll be fine. Let's go and get you some food though. If there's anything more I can do, just ask.”

This was only the beginning of his overbearing, nice streak. But he was genuinely thankful to have found someone. One more day alone or rejected, he may have lost his mind and put his beloved Matilda to his head and actually pulled the trigger. To say he would handle the incident well on a long term basis, was a generous exaggeration. He may not ever end up telling you just how much of a difference you’ve made in his life in the past hour. But it will show, for sure.

After he let go, he laid out the balance due plus a tip on the table and offered his hand to you, while getting up. His hand still felt very hot from that coffee. 

Leon was glad he brought his coat, because he draped it over your shoulders once outside. There was a slight nip in the air, it was a bit colder than usual for an October night. You wanted to take it off and give it back to him, but he stopped you, holding you in place by your shoulders. He gave you a sincere yet serious look. Damn him for being way too handsome. It should be a crime at this point.

Due to the way he stood under the streetlight, the shadows and light cascaded his features in a crude, yet satisfying way, enhancing the sharp edges. You couldn't imagine that he thought you were very pretty at all in this shitty lighting. 

“Please? I was worried you'd be cold. You’re in Pyjamas, for Christ’s sake.”  
“It's only a 10 minute walk.”  
“It's chilly though. Don't want you freezing. Your hands have been cold too.”  
“You sure can think and walk straight for someone who smells like… Whiskey.”  
“It does its job.”  
“But can the same be said for you?”  
“I'm not on the job. Cut me some slack, sweetheart.”

You obliged, and stuck your arms through the long, oversized sleeves. While you hadn't been able to smell much aside from the booze, you could tell the jacket smelled like him, not the combination of liquor and cologne that's on him right now though. Also looks like it was washed after what you presumed he'd been through. And you couldn't say no to this man who was just slingshotted into your life like this, with so much potential, not to mention his charm, kindness and looks. 

Leon made sure to walk on the side closest to the road, keeping you further from the curb. That was a habit you'd follow yourself, and it surprised you he took the initiative to do that as well. He also tried to grab your hand, but all he got in his hand was his own sleeve from the jacket he gave you, but he still kept it balled in his fist. That small, mundane detail made him feel happy for the first time in what felt like forever. 

You were also exceedingly happy that you decided to bother answering the phone in the middle of the night, hopefully putting an end to your growing panic about having nowhere to go when that fateful deadline approaches.

As you were walking, Leon pointed out a gas station with a convenience store and asked if you'd like anything. He's really too kind. As much as you protested he couldn't take you to your own home, hungry. 

You two were the only customers, and the employee behind the cash register had dozed off with a newspaper over his head. Leon grimaced when he saw that the Raccoon City incident was on the headlines. The man jolted to awareness as he heard the bell on the door ring. 

He looked at you two strangely, but then he saw that the oversized coat you had on looked like a law enforcement issued coat. “Morning officer, anything I can get for you two? He asked, nodding at Leon.You noticed that he must have figured that you're a couple or something because it's clearly his coat, and he was referring to your companion, who wasn't wearing the coat and badge, as an officer.

“We're just looking around, Sir. Thank you.”

Leon made his way to the refrigerated section and picked up some more liquor. You rolled your eyes but also smiled, and felt a bit sad. He's pretty much your age after all, and already resorting to this. 

“Grab anything you like, sweetheart.” You wanted to ask him why he's calling you that within an hour or so of meeting him, but you figured it's just something he does, or it's the booze. You let out a low grumble but grabbed some chips and a candy bar, trying to find the cheapest ones. Leon wasn't paying attention to the prices of the items he was picking up. He had quite the handful when you both walked to the cash register. 

“Can I see your ID? Just a formality, officer. I know you're at least 21.”

Leon fumbled his driver's license from his wallet, feeling paranoid that he may be recognized even though there's nothing on that card that would point to his identity in the grand scheme of the things published in that very same newspaper. As far as the press knows, nobody survived. He also noticed that he bore a striking resemblance to Marvin, and it briefly caused him to have a little flashback, and the man suddenly looked like he was covered in blood and injured, then back to normal. He snapped out of it within seconds, and blinked a few times.

The man who must have been old enough to be your dad had a somewhat concerned reaction when seeing his age, and seeing just how far from home he was based on the location it was issued at.

“Jeeze, barely 21 and already gettin’ into the hard liquor, and you're a cop, out here so far from home? Be careful, boy. Don't get into trouble. Hope this city treats you well.”

While he did sound a bit mournful, he seemed to genuinely care, and Leon's cheeks turned red as the man handed his license back, and exchanged the cash. 

“I'll be alright Sir. Thank you for the concern, though.”

While the man was busy sorting the bills into the cash register and counting coins, Leon gave you a warm smile, and you noticed the red hue on his cheeks. You liked it for some reason, and thought it was endearing that he looked at you. Usually when people are embarrassed, they don’t look at others unless they trust them, and want some reassurance.

“I've got kids your age you know, I'm sorry for meddlin’, officer. Thank you for your service, and have a good day.”

He smiled warmly yet tiredly. Leon gave him a smile and wished him a good rest of the night, before picking up your hand again and making your way back home. This time, he fished your hand out of his sleeve to hold on to it. He gripped it firmly and felt another wave of childlike happiness emerge for once after this dark, depressing week.

* * *

After fully finishing unloading his groceries and items into your apartment and parking his car, he remarked that your place was pretty well furnished and sizable, he didn't see any hints of you not being well off. You explained that the city wanted to renovate this building complex and use it as a hotel. Which was ironic and unfortunate, and they wouldn't even rent your own rooms back to you.

Leon was trying to hide some of his newer stuff that had been given to him before his departure, like weapons, and he specifically handed you only the stuff he thought you could carry and things that won't make you suspicious or think poorly of him. 

Even if you found out now that he's in such an odd situation, you wouldn't mind. You were just so glad that this happened as a stroke of luck, and your disparity clinging to every little bit of hope. Both of you sat down on the couch, you still wearing his jacket, snuggled into the fabric. You really liked the way it smelled and how warm it was. Leon was stealing glances at you as you untied your shoes, and placed them under your coffee table. 

Like most men out there it's hard for a man to stay strong seeing a woman in his clothing, so he took his zip-up jacket off to lay over his lap, trying to conceal his growing interest in you. Additionally, it just really bothered him that you thought of yourself that poorly and he wanted to change that. That was always going to be a fatal flaw of his for some time to come. Women, and always wanting to help people.

He broke the silence, asking if you by chance had any first aid items. His shoulder wound was doing better but it still needed some TLC after going to the hospital to get it patched up by a professional. Not to mention his whole body ached and was sore almost everywhere, but he didn't want to complain about it. You got up and brought out the things you had. He noticed something was off and this wasn't a first aid kid that's standardized. Looks like all you have is stuff to clean up blood and stop bleeding. Nothing else. Just the bare minimum. You asked him what's wrong, and why he's hurt.

“I got shot recently. Just want to replace the bandages on my shoulder if you could help me.” 

The concern was evident on your face. He didn't deserve to be shot. But you readily agreed to help him. 

“Do you want to shower first? Sometimes that can help.” Leon entertained the thought for a while, but he knows it's unrealistic and unreasonable to just try to make a move on you and/or tell you to shower with him, even though he would indeed need your help if he did need a shower or a bath. In his tipsy state, his mind wandered even further.

Just thinking about pressing your tiny, wet body against a cold tile wall and pounding into you, kissing you, made a fair deal of blood leave his head, headed south. If that sort of thing would prove his point to you, he didn’t know. 

“... Just changed it a few hours ago but I'm lousy at making bandages, I can barely take care of myself as is. I'd be fucking dead by now if nobody forced me to get it looked at.”

Leon took off his undershirt revealing his shoulder injury and the blood soaked bandage. If it weren't for your concern for his health, you would have stared at him so much more, and the thought of him pinning you to your own shower wall, water running down his face, those strong arms and his chest, that got your heart racing. How it must feel to have him inside you, call you a good girl and keep calling you a sweetheart, telling you filthy things… But you snapped out of it. He probably just had sympathy for you; or he just lied and called you sweetheart for no reason but to make you feel better.

“I’ll get some warm water. It looks… Sort of stuck.” 

Leon didn’t really know what you were going to do, but he let you do this your way. You returned with a warm, damp washcloth, and told him to hold it against the bandaging for a bit.

“Are you sure? Blood’s gonna get on it.”  
“I know. That’s why I gave it to you.”  
“You’ll have to wash it later though.”  
“Leon, I do my laundry anyway, one washcloth isn’t going to make any difference. Just hold the damn cloth on your shoulder.”

Leon didn’t verbally respond, but he realized you were right and wanted to do what you asked of him. He held it in place, and winced for a split second. The bandage he had was quite bloody, and it had dried on to his skin, and probably the wound as well. If he took it off himself, he'd probably cause it to bleed again and further set back the healing process and cause more scarring in the end. That’s why you brought the warm washcloth, to hopefully not break the scab open and cause more bleeding. 

Instead of saying something, you stepped closer and took the cloth from him, checking on the bandaging, and if it had been softened up enough to remove. You got out a pair of gloves, and wordlessly began to take the dressing off his shoulder, desperately trying not to get distracted by his arms. If you didn't know any better you'd wish he would just grab you with them, and pin you to the wall. Who knows, maybe he'd do it if he did actually think you're attractive, and is tipsy. 

“How long has it been like that?”  
“I put it on after I got out of the shower.”  
“So a couple of hours? You must have not been very gentle with it because it's all bloody.”

You removed the bandage fully now, and could assess the damage. You’ve never actually seen a gunshot wound before in person, but it didn’t faze you. You also managed to remove the old bandage without breaking the thin layer of congealed blood, or scabbing, over the wound. Leon figured that you were so experienced in handling this because he saw your diplomas on the wall. Hot and smart? Double wow. 

You disinfected the wound, and giggled when he whined like a baby at the sting. Surely getting shot hurt more?... Either way, you continued to carefully place a new piece of gauze over the wound, this time you applied some cream that would help heal it and keep it from potentially opening again, or getting dry and cracked. Leon was pretty impressed by how fast you could get the bandage on and tied up, but he kept in mind that this wasn’t just a talent of yours, and that he’d been trained the same. 

After you pulled the gloves off your hands and threw them in the trash with his old bandage, he thanked you, taking your hand and cupping it with both of his as you stood in front of him. 

“Thanks y/n.”

“No problem. But your drinking probably made your blood thinner causing you to bleed more, by the way.” He turned red for a moment, but laughed it off. You turned your attention to the undershirt and zipper jacket he’d taken off, picking them up. 

“Did you want these back?”  
“Oh! I’m sorry. I’ll put them back on if that makes you feel more comfortable.” No no, quite the opposite. Your eyes glued to his chest sort of said that for you, quite loudly. 

He grabbed the clothing from your hands and was about to slide his undershirt back over his head, but you stopped him, fingers barely grazing his warm skin. That ever so slight accidental touch made you want to put your hands on the rest, for sure.

“Moving your shoulder around and smothering it even more is just going to keep bugging the wound. The scab needs to stay.” 

His face was already beet-red when he met your eyes. “O-of course. Sorry. You seem to know a lot more than I do.”

Instead of putting the shirt back on, he just put his jacket back on, careful to not move the new bandage. He also left the zipper open. You sat down next to him, and finally took his coat off, feeling warm enough now. You already missed the scent that was so deeply entrenched in that damn coat. Little did you know it's not his old jacket, it's just the one he's been wearing for a week straight. That's why it smells as much like him as any piece of clothing ever could.

* * *

Leon was remarkably handsome and well-built. And something about not wearing a shirt, just an unzipped jacket, kept leading your mind to some rather immature and inappropriate places. You'd do anything just to get closer, but you also still had a sort of sad, empty look in your eyes that he wanted to fix. 

Leon definitely noticed your glances, you weren’t very subtle. You also weren’t giving him those hungry, apathetic and mind boggling looks as the other woman he just met and swept him off his feet in a matter of hours, Ada. Thinking back on that, he wonders why the fuck he let that happen. He didn’t mind letting his guard down yet again though, but only for you.

While you more or less forced him to keep his undershirt off, he still made sure to keep it over his lap. Leon isn’t a very reckless or indulgent person, as far as he’s aware. But he tries to keep himself on a leash and not make anyone uncomfortable when it comes down to situations like this, even if he hasn't been subject to his dick having a mind of its own in a while.

Frankly, he’s still not completely adjusted to being single, since his girlfriend suddenly dumped him. The last memories he had of being a free man were earlier in his youth, when he was far more stupid and his actions bore fewer consequences. It didn’t seem like he was still wasting time in that headspace though, it was strikingly easy for him to move on mentally. Just the small things that you don’t do in a relationship- those were still things he didn’t want to do by accident, and that's why he was holding back on downright hitting on you in his inebriated state. He had no idea how to know what's just too much, and what is considered flattery or flirting. 

You on the other hand, went to bed in a state of content denial, your phone rang, and then went to meet this random man who saw your ad, at three in the fucking morning. Turns out he’s handsome as can be, wants to help you and seems to be a very kind person. By now you were also decently isolated and starved for any sort of attention or touch, you were pretty vulnerable, and prone to let your mind wander off.

“Aren’t you tired?” He laid a hand on your thigh, which sent shivers down your spine.  
“You did wake me up, but no. I’m wide awake now. Don’t know why.”  
He squeezed it a bit tighter, but all of this didn’t really seem like it was suggestive, on his end. Just seemed like he was naive and overbearing. 

“Just don’t let me keep you up, okay? I’m fine.”   
“You're not keeping me up. And I wasn't going to let you sleep on the couch, Leon.”  
He gave you a confused look. Had he somehow fucked up? Did he do something wrong? Quickly, he pulled his hand away in addition to backing off a bit. 

“You should see the look on your face. I meant you should take my bed instead. You have a gunshot wound and I'm not letting you sleep on my couch. That's screwed up.”  
“No, I can't. It's your place.”  
“Still.”  
“I'd rather share.”

You raised your eyebrows. That did sound lucrative. But would saying yes come off wrong?   
“Are you sure about that, Leon?”

“Of course only if your bed is big enough. I'll gladly take it if it's just a twin bed. Then I won't feel bad.” He laughed, and you felt a tad embarrassed. But thank God you had a bigger bed that could easily sleep two people. 

“I'm afraid you'll have to decide if you want to share or if you want the couch.”  
Leon smiled, at least he knew he wouldn't spend the night alone.

“I'll share.”  
“I don't snore, I hope you don't.”  
“You're in luck, then.”  
“Well then I just might let you stay. If you snore, you're out on the couch.”  
“Deal.”

You tried to push aside the fact that you sleep in nothing but panties, and a bra was really pushing it, because it's so uncomfortable. A shirt? Too warm, usually. Pyjamas? You own them so you can pretend that you got up like that. Or to just lounge in them. Another glaring issue was that you need specific pillows to sleep. Or just one other human, but you wouldn't tell him that. You did tell him about the pillows though.

When you said that you need 3 as some sort of disclaimer/hint, he gave you a bit of a puzzled expression, but he must have pieced it together or gotten a rough idea of how you must manage to consume 3 whole pillows with your tiny person. 

“I sleep on my back, sweetheart. That won't be a problem.”

You blushed, thinking this time he must be onto something because not many people will really know why the hell you need 3 of them. 

“Okay but seriously, how did you put that together so quickly?”   
“My girlfriend, before she dumped me.”   
“Oh… I'm sorry about that.”  
“I don't mind at all. In fact I really need some company.”  
“Let's go. I'm tired.”

His eyes lit up again, and he motioned back to your hallway with his head. Could you really say no?! 

No, you couldn't. Not for the life of you. You wanted to dart back there, but you were far too tired. Could you even sleep with this man in your bed at all? Perhaps that's what you should be concerned about. 

Leon must have still been pretty tired at the end of the day, he sat down on the edge of your bed and almost immediately let himself fall backwards, and the sudden movement caused your bed springs to squeak a bit. You were about to go get ready for bed, headed towards your bathroom to change and brush your teeth, wash your face, and remind yourself to not do anything stupid. But you heard Leon rustling behind you and the uncanny noise of a belt buckle coming undone, and a zipper unzipping.

Oh my God. Don't look, you thought to yourself. But you really did want to look. 

“I should have asked first, are you OK if I sleep without a shirt? And pants?... Too late.”

You turned around quickly, almost too quickly. 

“No.. I mean, it’s fine... Yes.”  
“So you want me to put them back on or not?”  
“...Keep them off. I guess I should ask you the same question though to be honest, I don't blame you for not wanting to sleep wearing all of that.”   
He smiled, he knew exactly what that meant.   
“Go ahead and get ready for bed. Don't worry about what I like and what I don't like, it's still your place.”

You came back into the room, wearing more clothing than you left in. Leon figured that was very odd considering your conversation a few minutes ago. He thought he'd made himself clear, and figured that you'd follow suit. He furrowed his brow and gave you a stern look. 

“What's the matter?”  
“I want you in this bed, wearing or not wearing whatever makes you most comfortable, okay? Go and fix that.”  
“Excuse me, what?”  
“You heard me. Fix it.” His expression did look serious, but you could tell that he wouldn't be mad if you just completely shut him down. It was definitely suggestive though. 

“I don’t know if that’s a good idea. Taking that stuff off…”  
“As I said. Take whatever things off so that you’re comfortable. I don't want to be sleeping next to someone who's tossing and turning.”

You grumbled, but ultimately obliged, taking your bottoms off first, and coming back to the bed while you were taking care of your top.

“...Are you trying to get laid or something? You're good at this.”  
“No. Must just be my animal magnetism. Now come here.” His hands extended in the air, making grabby hands in your general direction. You thought that was so adorable. He could have just beckoned you closer with his finger like an adult, or just not done anything at all.   
“Turn the light off first.”  
Leon rolled his eyes, but there was a certain hint of playfulness to it. It seemed a bit odd, even when you didn't know what he was like sober at all.   
“Oooh, the lady of the house doesn't want me to see her naked. Fine. I'll see it in the morning then. Women make no fucking sense.” He's got a point, you know. 

“...Exactly how drunk are you?” you asked, after he haphazardly turned off your table lamp.  
“Enough to hate myself for saying this kind of shit to you if I do remember. And no, that doesn't mean I'll regret it. I just tend to be a bit too forward when I've got some liquor in me.”

Sounds reasonable. He's a self aware drunk if you've ever seen one. 

Leon wasn't lying one bit or over exaggerating how starved he was for some company either. As soon as he felt your weight on the mattress, he snatched you and pulled you in close, letting you adjust, but he gave you a cheeky protesting groan if you withdrew from him too far for his liking. 

You wrapped your arm around his torso, trying so hard to not let your hands wander further than the bandage. He wrapped his arm around your back and shoulder, letting you rest your head on the right side of his chest. 

He was lying, in that he’s definitely sobered up by now, at least somewhat. He just wanted to ride out your idea that he must still be decently tipsy as an excuse for his pg-13 neediness.

Once you adjusted and got comfortable, he squeezed you playfully with his right arm, and if you didn’t know better you’d say that he just kissed the crown of your head. “See? Not that bad of a deal huh?”

To your surprise, he wasn’t groping you or fondling you even though you were already undressed, and you felt he had an erection. It was hard to miss as you were adjusting yourself around his body, and you brushed your knee up a bit too close, and felt his bulge on your thigh.

He's definitely turned on by this. But why isn't he acting on it? Did he really just want company or intimacy? You could also feel and hear his heart pounding from the opposite side of his chest, which made you smile. What the hell have you gotten yourself into?

“I could get used to this.”  
“I will get used to this, but don't tell me that I said that.”  
“Don't worry, I won't tell sober Leon.”

You chuckled softly, and you felt his hands idly wander across your shoulder, lightly massaging it. Leon extended his left hand to meet yours over his chest as well, interlocking his fingers with yours. He was smiling for the first time in ages, for sure. It also made him bubbly with joy to hold your tiny hand in his own, and to hold you in his arms. 

“Well I promise I'll be more useful tomorrow night.”


End file.
